DANCE'IN?
by ashleygreenpink
Summary: Bella gets a little wild while Edward's out hunting with Emmett... its better than it sounds so JUST READ IT! : . org. pairings. -post new moon- fluff *REVIEW*
1. Chapter 1

Please review once you've read.

No, I don't own Twilight….tear, tear

"Love, I promise, I'll be back later tonight or early morning whichever you prefer use. Do you think you can handle your self until then?" Edward questioned with his persuading crooked grin.

My face fell and mouth parted some as he told me I would be spending the night alone. I quickly composed my face so not to let him now how much it pained me to see him leave.

I guess I never really got over the time he left with the intention to never return. But he did, so it was something that I really should leave in the past. Or at least stop worrying about it. I knew he loved me and understood leaving was a huge mistake he wouldn't make again. Evidently what was going on in my head was also clear on my face because Edward hurried to explain.

"It's just that Emmett went and got himself into a heap of trouble with Rose. He threatened to torture me with his thoughts if I didn't oblige to go along to hunt. Well at least _I'll_ be hunting; he'll be hiding. Apparently he thinks he can use me as personal radar just incase Rosalie decides to track him down... If you want I can stay here, it's no big deal to me."

I smiled, he was always trying to put me first and do what I wanted. "It's okay Edward. I think I can handle myself there's not that much that I do at night anyway. Go have some fun or something."

"It's not fun unless I'm with you." Edward stated matter-of-factly.

Rolling my eyes, I stretched up on my toes with Edward coming down to meet me half way. I looked into his eyes that were filled with love and adoration then pressed my lips to his. I let my tongue dart out and run across his bottom lip and then pulled it back in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms encircled my waist and pulling me tight, leaving no space between us. I tried to deepen the kiss and a low moan escaped Edwards's mouth and as I predicted he was pulling away.

Edward lifted one eye brow and whispered into my ear, "If you're trying to get me to stay, it is working."

I giggled and stepped back. I was used to Edward pulling back now. I knew why he did it so I wasn't bothered as much by it any more. After he reassured me he would be back in a few hours he opened my window.

"I love you."

"And as I love you Bella." Edward leaned down and kissed me once more before he was gone. I leaned through the window just in time to see his white figure turn around, wink, and disappear into the near by forest.

I walked carefully back over to my bed to sit. Without Edward there I had no one to protect me from my inner klutz and decided reading would be the safest way for me to pass up some time. I plugged in my old radio and turned the music up high. I laid down on my stomach letting my legs kick back and forth as I read my magazine.

**This is my first fan fiction and I hope you liked it. That was only the beginning the next one should be longer and have lots of exciting things in it. Please review, I'm a first time writer and would like to know what you thought about this. Any suggestions or comments would be wonderful. REVIEW PLEASE =)**


	2. She can dance?

Music played in the background; this was my favorite way to relax when Edward wasn't around. I read over what was considered 'in or out' this month and almost gagged. Since when was wearing as many layers as possible a style. Well maybe it was a style…but you'd never catch me in it, much to Alice's Displeasure.

She wasn't too fond of my collection of head bands, solid colored shirts, and almost worn out jeans. Edward had once told me about how she tried to sneak into my room and replace my clothes with better ones. Fortunately for me she had let her mind slip and Edward stopped her before she could force me to become her 'Bella Barbie' as she liked to call me whenever I was tortured with one of her time consuming makeovers given against my will. Alice would drag me into her gargantuan room and spend never ending hours applying different shades of what seemed like every existing color while managing not make me look like a walking rainbow. Her hands would move slowly across my face and through my hair, attempting to lead me into the fashion light. When she was done the results were always just so dang perfect. Not a single hair was out of place. My usual pale skin had a rosy tint to them and my now glossy had a pouty look. My long thin lashes would have lots of volume and thickness. All of these things I had nothing to complain about.

Then she'd do the thing that annoyed me the most. With an eye shadow brush in hand and the make-up laid out in front of her she'd lean towards the mirror. Her hands would blur and I would watch in angry fascination. With in less then fifteen minutes she would be done. Hers was not as good as mine because it was better. That's what made me so angry. It was almost like saying that I was so…so…ugly that she, a vampire with super speed none the less, had to take _extra _time on me just to make me some what pretty.

The radio suddenly began to skip around stations pulling me out of my memories. First I heard Spanish songs, then country; I stood up off the bed and successfully walked to the radio. As I reached out to turn off my radio as song with an interesting beat came on. The song was called Jai ho, you are my destiny it had a bouncy, hypnotic, belly dancing sound to it. It was the type of song where you just had to move your body whether you wanted to or not.

I stepped back and listen to it, my head instantly started to rock with the beat. My hips began to sway in hypnotic circles. I began to think of the belly dancers I had once seen on a trip in the forth grade and attempted to do there moves. I had on a high belly button shirt and short shorts so I could see how my entire moved in the mirror in front of me. My hips swayed hypnotic circles; I let my arms swing up at my sides in a snake like rhythm. I wanted to try something that I had seen before. I lifted my right hip up and dropped it, then lifted my left and dropped it. I continuously repeated this as I lowered my self towards the floor and back up. When I was standing again, I rolled my stomach in mesmerizing way over and over as I leaned back. Making my way down back down to the floor, I did a peek-a-boo stripper type move and slowly rolled my body back up. A few friends back in Phoenix, Arizona had taught me this saying that it was a need to know dance move. I kept all of this up until the song ended, and another started. This one was by Shakira and Beyonce.

I had seemed to be good at the whole belly dancing thing and wondered how much I could really do. I lifted my right hip, dropped it, and then thrust out my leg as I turned in circles. The movements were sensual and seductive; luckily there was no one around to see them.

I heard a forced cough or maybe someone clearing their throat but yet it was still a beautiful sound. I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around.

Edward was standing by my open window looking as God like as ever except his eyes were different. He said he was going hunting; I glanced at the clock next to me. He had been gone for 3 hours yet his eyes weren't gold like they were supposed to be after he had hunted. They were pitch black but not the same kind as if wanted to eat me. This pitch black was as if he were Hungary for something else that was me, my body.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry…I had no idea…I …I" I stammered as while I tried to finish my apology. I remembered what I was wearing, my face immediately flushed scarlet, and I quickly turned around. Some how my I managed to trip over my own feet and went plummeting towards the floor. Strong arms were instantly around my waist before my face could smash into the wooden floor which was only inches away now. When I was safely seated on my bed, I began to rant. "Oh Edward, I'm such a klutz. I can't even turn around with out tripping over my self. I'm so stupid…" I looked up at Edward his eyes were still smoldering black. "Are you okay?"

Edwards face softened and his eyes lightened the slightest bit. "Bella I'm fine, just put this on. Unless you want me to through away all boundaries right now." I smirked, "Bella, I'm only kidding, but please love…"He pulled his shirt over his head revealing his perfectly sculpted abs and back. He held his shirt out and I took it. He helped me pull it over my body, his hands lingering a few extra seconds on my waist.

I sat and watched as Edward put his head in his hands, "Are you okay?" I whispered once more.

He nodded his head slowly as he looked up his eyes now a beautiful gold. "I was only calming my self, who knew such a fragile human could have such an affect on me, a vampire." Then he laughed. I was grateful that the mood was changing. "You always said you couldn't' dance, Bella, you lied." Edward grinned.

"Well some friends back in Phoenix taught me. It was before our Homecoming dance, they said they wouldn't dance anywhere near me if I danced the way I used to so…" Edwards ringing phone interrupted my sentence. He looked down at the caller ID and sighed.

"Yes Emmett?" Edwards eyebrow furrowed as Emmett began to babble on the other side of the line. "Emmett would like to talk to you love."

"Um, okay." Edward handed me the phone. I pressed the speaker button so that we could both listen.

"Hello Emmett…"

_Hey Bella! Alice had a vision. Guess what it was about._

I blushed, "You're going to tell me anyway right? Why waist time guessing"

_Good point. Sooooo Bella, I know what I'm getting you for Christmas! Alice's vision inspired me!_

"I don't want anything, but I'll bite…what is it?"

_A stripper pole that's what! Alice saw your dancing and gave us a full demonstration of what you did. By the way that was really good. She also told us about how your sexually frustrated boyfriend came in while you were doing it. I think he deserves the full affect of that peek-a-boo move. Rosalie did it once with a pole and ddddddang. Let's just say we had a very fun day after that. So to cure Edward I'm getting you a pole of his frustration, I'm getting you a pole and... 'Rose! What are you doing with that! No, no I did not tell them about that move you did. Okay, well now I did but I hadn't done it early. You made me do it. I'm sorry Rose; I didn't mean to blame you. It's not your fault you said it. Rose? Rose! Rosie! Stop, not my action figures!! AHHH! ROSEIE, BABY, WHY'D YOU DO IT TO ME! WHY THEM! WHHHHHHYYY!!" _

The phone went dead. I took one look at Edwards shocked yet smug face and was hit with a fit of giggles that then turned into full on hysterical laughter. I saw Edward watching me through the tears streaming down my face then he also began laughing. When our laughter died down Edward grinned and spoke, "So would you like to go to my house tomorrow?"

Honestly I didn't. Well not now that his whole family knew about my crazy stripper scene. Emmett will never let this go, I'm sure of it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow. That took forever to write! Please please please review! I want to know what you think if it's a suggestion, comment, anything just take a few seconds to review. It would be wonderful. If I get 5 to 10 reviews I'll update within 2 days if not it might not be updated until next weekend. If you'd like me to write about something don't hesitate to tell me. REVIEWS KEEP ME WRITING.**

**-ash-**


End file.
